


tiny

by minideul



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, M/M, all hail seongmini, as per usual, seongmin is tinie, seongmini, unpacking tingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: seongmin is just preciously small in minhee's eyes.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Ahn Seongmin, minijeu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	tiny

"gosh, how much stuff do you have?"

seongmin lifts his head, spins to minhee's direction before he giggles softly at the sight of the taller trying to balance the unstable stack of boxes. anyone could've agreed on the final moments of the boxes before they fall onto the ground can be at any time, certainly with the way minhee carries them, but luck is the older's side today and he manages to put them on the ground safely.

"that's the last of them, i think." seongmin says, and minhee signs in relief as he wipes the sweat forming on his temples, a result of going back and forth between the ground and second floor, transferring all of seongmin's stuff from his old dorm room which was in another building tohere, the new one.

minhee volunteered to help with this, mainly because he doesn't have classes and is free for the rest of the afternoon, adding the fact that his room is only a few doors away from seongmin's new room. 

though, somehow he's always there for seongmin, no matter where or when. it can be irritating at times because minhee's presence also means more opportunities for him to bully seongmin (mainly with comparing their height differences and knowing the younger's very sensitive with the topic regarding height) but most of the times, minhee's quite useful and an entertaining company— good for seongmin who really hates being alone.

minhee arranges the boxes neatfully so everything's more organized. "for someone as small as you, you really have a lot of things."

_ah, he's at it again._

seongmin's bright expression falters, a deep sigh as he turns away to minhee to deal his belongings. "imagine how tired i am, hyung." he murmurs, though loud enough for minhee to catch on. no one can possibly count how many times minhee has called seongmin tiny, small, little, dwarf, teenie weenie, miniscule, microscopic, you name it. must be fun being a whole 185cm person teasing a 170cm being, huh?

"you don't even deny it."

"i don't even try anymore because you won't stop." 

the laugh coming out of minhee's mouth resonates throughout the room as he assists further with unpacking and organizing seongmin's stuff. he could've just excused himself and say he'll be leaving after carrying all those boxes with so much energy, seongmin would be more than glad he'd be gone by now too (not because minhee's presence annoys him. he felt bad for making minhee help him much more than he needed), but minhee insists on staying around much longer, reasoning out that 'has nothing to do until the evening'.

sometimes seongmin questions if minhee's really a a student majoring botany here or just some random guy living on-campus.

while the owner of the new room proceeds to orderly hang and sort out his clothes into his closet, jobless minhee rummages through the box with the 'random stuff' sticker on. it's one of the boxes he helped to carry and he's been curious of the content. the way it's named ambiguously intensifies minhee's curiosity. he sneakily goes through it without permission nor demands from seongmin after making sure the owner's occupied with other things to do.

the box is filled to the brimmed with actual random stuff. there's a piggy bank, keyrings, fridge magnets, different colored shoe laces, a mini portable fan, old electronics... seems like they're really just random stuff— _oh wait a minute._ a photo album. it was deep beneath the things he previously found in the box. it was a big struggle to get it out without making much noise to not get seongmin's attention, but minhee successfully gets his hand on the photo album.

minhee flips through the album, series of pictures on each page shows events seongmin had attended and been involved in. there's graduation pictures of him in high school, him, his parents and relatives during family gatherings (minhee learned seongmin's family is very close-knit judging from the photos). there are also two whole pages dedicated for their group of friends; one was on day 1 of their university enrollment and the other was full of pictures of taeyoung's recent birthday party. 

he never knew seongmin has a thing of developing pictures, and he's amused with the new-found information.

he's on the last page. there's nothing there, photo pockets still empty, except a small picture which isn't even protected with the pocket's plastic film. it's just there, seemingly had been pressed between the pages and the back of the album's hardcover for a long time, it's actually stuck on the page and minhee has to pull it off with a bit of force.

the moment he settles his gaze on the photo, he smiles subtly, and it keeps growing by each passing second. seongmin notices the usually loud friend of his has been silent, a bit too silent that it's causing uneasiness to the boy, so he halts from unpacking and checks out what trouble minhee is up to. "hyung, what are you doing?"

minhee gives no response except a small laugh causing his shoulders to move up and down. he twirls his body around and displays the picture of 7-year-old seongmin, widely smiling in the most adorable way any kid could do. anyone looking at it would be guaranteed to smile along; little seongmin is _that_ irresistable.

it doesn't take a full second for seongmin to advance towards minhee. he's not even thinking about how minhee got his hands on the picture of mini seongmin, but minhee's agile enough to extend his arm away from seongmin reaching for the photo. 

"i never knew you could be any tinier." minhee's eyes form into crescents, gushing over the picture. he looks at the picture again while seongmin goes through a hassle to retrieve back his picture. the taller's unmatched height makes it challenging for seongmin; no matter how much he stretches, hops, even throws himself at minhee, he still can't get it back.

he eventually begs for it in the end. "give it back, hyung. _please_." 

after much thought and staring at seongmin's endearing glossy puppy eyes, which no one has able to withstand against, "alright, here you go. don't cry." he passes the picture to seongmin, who immediately snatches it before minhee has more sly ideas. he keeps the picture close onto his chest so no one else can steal it away from him, his gaze on minhee sharp.

"i guess you're born cute," minhee doesn't even have the slighest fear of seongmin's threatening eyes. "as a child you're cute, even now you're cute." 

"you're always calling me tiny, now you're calling me cute."

minhee's hands appears too large on seongmin's face. both of them are positioned on seongmin's squishy cheeks. he pinches them slightly and as delicate as possible so it won't harm the younger one, but seongmin still winces under his breath. minhee's so fond of him, even the slightest of his action makes him chuckle.

"of course. you will always be the adorable, tiny seongmin. _my_ adorable, tiny seongmin."


End file.
